


Please Hear Me

by princess_fluffle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: I LOVE GOOD OMENS! The book was a favorite of mine and I waited for a filmed version from the moment I closed the cover for the last time and my God, it exceeded even my high expectations.However, friendship is a very important part of my life- it’s constantly tossed aside for bigger, flashier relationships and considered second fiddle in society and I hate that! Your friend can be your soulmate and perceivably those bonds can be stronger than anything romantic or sexual. For this reason, hearing two people whose friendship (even if you believe there’s a romantic side, you can’t say that isn’t the basis) is REPEATEDLY denied by one of them, is a painful thing to watch and never be addressed.I’m sure Neil Gaiman in his infinite greatness knows that it has and exactly where, as he created characters evolved enough that it would be.However, I’ve never seen any story addressit so I decided Crowley wrote a letter right before he goes to the bookshop and the inferno changes him forever.Thanks for reading





	Please Hear Me

Listen. No, really listen.

The world is going to end and I almost definitely will never have the chance to say this to you if I don’t write this now.

Maybe it’ll end with you never reading it. Who knows? Maybe there’s a miracle waiting out there it’s not the end after all. And even if it isn’t or even if we do see each other again one day, I will never really be able to tell you what I have to say if it’s not written out.

I’m scared of you angel, I’m scared of what you could say or think, so I probably wouldn’t find the articulations and, let’s say I could. I would probably just start talking and you’d cut me off with your thoughts, or something about how I’m not right about what I’m trying to say, if you’re paying attention at all.

You hurt me.

I’m not mad. I was but I no longer am. I can never stay mad at you for long.

You’ve hurt me though.

You’ve hurt me time and time again with the same thing and I always forgive you. You brush it off and I let you because you didn’t really mean it. Only then, it happens again down the line.

I forgive you still for what it’s worth. Probably isn’t worth as much as if I were an angel but I hope it’s not worthless.

When I met you, I was broken I was the fallen one- the one who’s done wrong. I’d been treated like the scours of the universe which I believed I deserved. And then I met you. The principality who guarded paradise.

You, who treated me as equal, a different opinion but different isn’t wrong- you’re the one who made me believe that. You doubted what you did when you gave away your sword.

Imagine what they’d say; an angel who doubted.  
I felt comfortable.

We grew over time together. We both have doubts, questions, wonders.

That’s the secret isn’t it? You felt broken sometimes too and I kept that secret for you but I knew- you didn’t have to tell me. A friend just knows these things. We spent centuries together more alike than different it was obvious and I always thought the whole scheme we’d come up with was really a mutual need to not lose our friendship.

Only we aren’t friends, you’ve reminded me time and time again haven’t you Aziraphale?

And I know, maybe you were scared, I know you can list your reasons as to why you hurt me. I get it- you have them but I’m not asking for reasons I’m asking for you to accept that it hurt. A millennium of reasons doesn’t take a minute of hurt away.

I do not want to be wrong for hurting. I don’t want to feel it justifiable because that’s a very close line to I being wrong. And I wasn’t wrong.

You were wrong.

You lied. You’ve lied every time you said we weren’t friends.

Being around you, I didn’t think I was broken. I felt like there was someone else out there like me- I didn’t feel that with the other demons and I never felt it before the fall. We aren’t like them, we were like each other. Being around you felt safe, it felt like I was understood and to me saying that wasn’t friendship- It simply isn’t true.

I’ve always been your friend, and having you as mine is all I’ve wanted. Something at many times I thought was true.

It’s all I still would like, impossible though it seems at the moment. But if by that far shotted miracle, you read this letter, if somehow our paths should intertwined once more, and you decide I’m worth your time to say hello, please know that I’m not asking for sorry. We are too long evolved from that.

I know you are sorry.

What I’m asking is for you to see the hurt you caused and to, assumed we are friends and stay so once you have faced the ugly truth you are a flawed angel, to never repeat this hurt.

Your friend until I burn,  
A J C


End file.
